1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating display holder for VCR tapes, DVD's, and video games, containing multiple sleeves or compartments to hold the media items, such that the user can easily read the title of each on the spine of the item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous holders for tape and game holders have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 404,958, Invented by Cheris et al., Entitled “Rotatable Holder For Compact Discs, CD-Roms, and Other Discs”
The design patent to Cheris depicts a rotatable holder for compact discs, CD-roms, and other discs, as shown and described.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,839, Invented by Muller, Entitled “Stand for Holding Objects of the Same Shape”
In the patent to Muller, a stand for holding compact discs and/or tape cassettes preferably has a rotatably mounted part made up of a multiplicity of bar-shaped elements of two different types. These elements have transverse grooves enabling them to be fitted one on the other in parallel pairs, with alternate pairs at right angles to each other, thus giving two pairs of parallel walls. The elements also have longitudinal ribs located opposite each other in pairs, thus providing lateral supports for the objects. The individual components can be provided as a kit which enables the stand to be transported and distributed in unassembled form. A second, smaller, part, can be mounted on the first and connected to it. This second part is designed to hold differently shaped objects, such as audio cassettes.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,240, Invented by Marino et al., Entitled “Storage Unit for Recording-Media Boxes”
The Marino invention describes a storage unit or rack for recording-media boxes such as CD boxes or other such containers which rack supports the boxes in a series of parallel substantially horizontal planes or in planes inclined at some other angle. The rack has one or more pairs of sidewalls lying in planes which intersect at right angles and which engage two adjacent side edges of each box and leave the other two side edges of each box facing outwardly and exposed so that they are visible for reading labels on the boxes and to provide easy access for placement and removal of such boxes.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,477, Invented by Chang, Entitled “Video/Audio Medium Rack”
The patent to Chang describes a video/audio medium rack at least including four connecting rods, four wall boards and a back board. The wall boards are disposed with tenons interlacedly engaged with engaging slots of the connecting rods so as to assemble the wall boards with the connecting rods. The back board is formed with peripheral stopper edge for fitting into channels of the wall boards so as to assemble the back board with the wall boards. CDs and VHS tapes can be both rested in the rack. Several racks can be stacked or assembled to enlarge the capacity of the rack. A base is disposed under the bottom of the rack and rotatably fitted with a bottom dish, whereby the base together with the rack can be rotated relative to the bottom dish.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,397, Invented by Chow, Entitled “Stackable Compact Disc Carousel”
In the patent to Chow, a stackable storage rack receives thin, flat objects such as compact disc cases. The rack includes a turntable with radially extending grooves for receiving the objects. The base has portions thereof extending radially outwards beyond the turntable. There is a spindle and bearing for rotatably mounting the turntable on the base. A plurality of elongated rods extend perpendicularly from the top of the base on the portions thereof. There are sockets on the bottom of the base for releasibly receiving tops of rods of another rack. A plurality of racks can thereby be stacked one upon the other.
6. U.S. Design Pat. No. D438,049, Invented by Demeter, Entitled “Combined Storage and Automatic Retrieval Apparatus for Recorded Media”
The design patent to Demeter depicts the ornamental design for a combined storage and automatic retrieval apparatus for recorded media, as shown and described
7. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 296,277, Invented by Hardy, Entitled “Rotatable Merchandising Display Stand”
The design patent to Hardy depicts the ornamental design for a rotatable merchandising display stand, as shown and described.
8. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 420,239, Invented by Nemeth, Entitled “Zip Disk Tower”
The design patent to Nemeth depicts the ornamental design for a Zip Disk Tower, as shown and described.
9. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 434,229, Invented by Van den Branden et al., Entitled “Storage Box”
The design patent to Van den Branden et al., describes the ornamental design for a Storage Box, as shown and described.
10. U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,019, Invented by Newman, Entitled “Modular Library System (Compact Disc Housing Unit)”
In the patent to Newman, a modular library system, compact disc holder comprises a main housing unit with a lower plate, an upper plate, a pair of opposing side walls, and a rear wall. In addition, the main housing includes an inner retractable plate. Mounted on the inner retractable plate is an inner unit, with a turntable in between, allowing for 180 degree rotation when the inner retractable plate is fully extended. Accordingly, the retractable inner unit is comprised of a lower plate, an upper plate, a pair of opposing side walls, and two inner walls parallel to the opposing side walls. Housed within the inner unit are six individual smaller units, which have a series of elongated ribs, providing storage slots for CD's. Each of these six individual smaller units can be removed and relocated as desired. The dimensions of the compact disc housing unit were designed to fit into the bottom of most stereo rack systems, although it may stand alone, as well.
11. U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,779, Invented by Szenay, Entitled “Compact Disk Storage Carousel”
The patent to Szenay describes a carousel for storing and displaying compact disk albums or cases comprises one or more reels rotatably mounted on a turntable base where the reels include a central core and a pair of parallel spaced-apart disks having sets of parallel ribs disposed at equal angular positions around the core. The dimensions are such that the CD case readily fits between the pair of disks and are held upright by their engagement with the ribs formed on the disks. When a reel populated with a plurality of CD cases is placed on the base, it may be rotated so as to bring the cases into view for selection of a particular recording for play.
Generally, the prior patents illustrate various tape and disk holders, including: rotatable holders in a “tower” like shape; holders for small audio cassette tapes; holders that are small and portable; various holders that do not rotate; and various merchandise display racks for usage in stores and retail outlets.
Unlike the above, the present invention is a round rotating display that contains multiple sleeves to hold VCR tapes, DVD's, and video games vertically, such that the user can easily read the title of each on the spine of the item. Importantly, the invention can hold a mix of VCR tapes and DVD's or games, saving a great deal of space for the user in a cabinet, wall unit, or entertainment center.
The holder may be produced in small or large size, and holders can be stacked on top of one another to save more space. The rotatable holder may also be motorized with a remote control to spin the holder to locate a particular tape or game. In addition, cabinets may be specially designed to contain the holders of the present invention. Such specialized cabinets may include shelves for VCRs and DVD players may also be made for the rotatable holder, providing a compact means to hold VCR tapes, DVD's, and games in an attractive manner that matches the surrounding décor.